bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 108
! |romaji= Rasshu! |cover= Yo Shindo Shikkui Makabe Tatami Nakagame |volume= 12 |pages= 18 |date= September 26, 2016 |issue= 43, 2016 |arc= Provisional Hero License Exam |anime episode= Episode 56 |previous= Chapter 107 |next= Chapter 109 }} !|Rasshu!}} is the one hundred and eighth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Moments earlier before Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, and Hanta Sero pass, Yo Shindo analyzes the situation after scattering Class 1-A with his earthquake; Class 1-A is weakened due to being scattered and half of Yo's class are going after Class 1-A while other schools have hopped on the bandwagon. As a result, more and more conflicts are breaking out, making the situation messy. Tatami Nakagame states that his plan to scatter them is backfiring. However, Yo is still satisfied because the end game of the First Exam is in motion and many examinees are wasting their energy going after Class 1-A and is happy that his class is fully aware of what is at stake. Tatami comments on Yo's fake goody-goody act but he takes that as a compliment. He scorns the examinees for struggling to seize their dreams and ideals while stating that he is above such childish mentality. Back in the present, Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima, and Denki Kaminari have passed which brings the total number of people passed to 82. Denki spots Izuku, Ochaco, and Hanta. Denki goes to greet them and congratulates them on passing. As Hanta and Ochaco praise Denki and Eijiro for passing, Katsuki asks Izuku if he passed, to which Izuku tells Katsuki that he did; Izuku finds it awkward to be speaking to Katsuki due to the Kamino Incident. As he walks away, Katsuki is not surprised that Izuku passed with his "power", much to Izuku's shock. Katsuki asks Izuku if he made that "borrowed power" his own yet, and walks away to the waiting room. In the waiting room, Momo Yaoyorozu is glad that Izuku's group and Katsuki's group passed. Tsuyu Asui tells Izuku's and Katsuki's groups about the people who will remove their targets. Shoto Todoroki speaks to Izuku and states that 11 people from their class have passed, leaving 9 of them remaining. Momo notes that there are 18 spots remaining and hopes Tenya Iida is alright. On the battlefield, Tenya and Yuga Aoyama are in the heat of battle against dozens of examinees. As Yuga thinks that the situation is bad, Tenya saves Yuga from a stray bullet and tells him not to give up. Earlier on, Tenya found Yuga and decided to work with him so that they could find their classmates and pass. However, Yuga was content with the rest of Class 1-A passing ahead of him. Tenya refused to leave Yuga behind as he is the president of Class 1-A and as such it is his duty to support everyone including him. This is how Tenya and Yuga began working together. In the present, eight more examinees have passed, which leaves 10 remaining spots. Emi Fukukado is certain that the examinees that just passed are her class and looks down to the waiting room, seeing her class walking to the waiting room; Emi is happy to see that her class passed. Momo and Kyoka Jiro are worried that some of their class will not pass the First Exam. Tenya and Yuga are still in the heat of battle against the hoard of examinees. Seeing that he is holding Tenya back, Yuga fires his Navel Laser in the air; Tenya wonders what Yuga is planning. Yuga tells Tenya that he has already lost two targets and does not want Tenya to go down with him and thus decided to use himself as a decoy to attract more examinees which will allow Tenya to outspeed and attach his balls to two of them while they are distracted. Yuga admits that his dream is to be equal with everyone else. Suddenly, a flock of doves are all over the area and are distracting the examinees courtesy of Koji Koda. Concealed by the doves, Fumikage Tokoyami uses Black Ankh: Gloom of the Black Arm to land a surprise attack on two examinees which successfully connects and knocks them down. Examinees find themselves stuck due to Minoru Mineta's Pop Off; Mashirao Ojiro knocks them down which sticks them to the ground. Tenya is surprised that Mashirao, Minoru, and Fumikage have arrived. The other examinees realize that U.A. High School has arrived and prepare to counter attack. Out of nowhere, a bright light illuminates the area and distract the examinees which prevents them from counter-attacking; this bright light is emanating from Toru Hagakure's body. Using Toru's light as a distraction, Mashirao attaches his balls to two examinees while Toru herself attaches her balls to two examinees allowing them to pass. On the ground, Yuga is confused as to what is going on; Mina Ashido tells Yuga it is thanks to his Navel Laser that they managed to group up with him and Tenya. Mina manages to attach her required balls and passes while the remaining Class 1-A students work together; they begin passing one after the other. Tenya criticizes Yuga for not keeping to his high standards and tells him that thanks to him, the remaining Class 1-A students grouped back together to pass. Yuga and Tenya attach their balls to their required number of targets, allowing them to pass. Now that Yuga and Tenya have passed, 100 examinees in total have passed; Yokumiru Mera announces that the First Exam is over and instructs the examinees who did not pass to leave the premises. In the waiting room, Izuku, Ochaco, Minoru, Denki, and Hanta celebrate because all of Class 1-A passed the First Exam. Inasa Yoarashi is shocked that Seiji Shishikura failed to pass; Nagamasa Mora comments that Seiji was full of himself which lead to his downfall and asks him to tone his voice down. Camie Utsushimi has also passed. Yokumiru asks the one hundred examinees who passed to look at the screen which shows the battlefield. The entire battlefield the examinees were competing on crumbles; all the buildings are destroyed which causes the battlefield to become a disaster site, shocking some of Class 1-A. Yokumiru tells the one hundred examinees that the destroyed battlefield which has become a disaster site will be their next and last stage for the Provisional Hero License Exam. On this disaster site, the one hundred examinees will be conducting rescue maneuvers. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 108 fr:Chapitre 108